In the case of current modern intensive medical care using intravascular infusion therapy, such thereby usually takes place through an infusion catheter which requires 3, 6 or more infusion devices and solutions in order to ensure the necessary supply of different nutrients such as amino acids, carbohydrates, fats as well as vitamins, minerals and various different medicaments. For this purpose, at the present time, there is an increasing use of expensive infusion pumps, either alone or frequently for reasons of price, in combination with gravity infusion systems. The production of such infusion systems however necessitates a multiplicity of sterile disposable articles such as for example special hose systems with wide lumen infusion syringes, drip chambers, regulators, connecting hose with check valves, hose unions and manifolds, 3 way cocks etc. which involve complex manual operations. The result is however a highly unsystematic, expensive overall hose arrangement involving generally known risks such as confusion of infusion lines and infusion solutions, wrong operation of the 3 way cocks with retrograde infusion hoses and infusion containers, bacterial contamination in the course of manual assembly, errors in the times and volumes of application of the desired infusion solutions, incompatibility problems between medicaments and excessively voluminous hoses and other difficulties.
European patent publication 288 716 B1 has already disclosed a cassette infusion system, whose cassette housing contains a flow through passage, several selectively operated valve devices, a pump chamber and corresponding liquid inlets along the longitudinal direction of the through passage for connection with infusion devices. This cassette system does, however, suffer from the disadvantage that it is an integrated system and not capable of adaptation.
One object of the invention is to create a cassette infusion system, which is adaptable in use and can be employed for the administration of medicaments.